


What's Stupid

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Conversations, Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sokka is mad about something very specific. Zuko...is not amused, to tell you the truth.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	What's Stupid

That was it. Sokka had to say something before it was too late. 

"You know what’s stupid?"

Other than him speaking everything else was quiet. Zuko looked up slowly to make eye contact with him, his one good eyebrow raised up eye, but he didn't say anything. Sokka took that as a cue to keep going.

"...when crunchy food goes stale, it becomes soft and chewy, but when soft food goes stale, it becomes crunchy. What kind of sick, twisted joke is that?" He crossed his arms. He almost even pouted. 

Silence then again. 

"Sokka, sit down," Zuko said finally. "We’re in a council meeting."

Oh. There was that too. 


End file.
